


Coraticum

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: E se Fleur tivesse chamado Hermione para o baile ao invés de Victor ?





	Coraticum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MandyLucinda99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyLucinda99/gifts).



Aquilo era uma piada.

Tinha que ter sido uma piada certo ?

Uma garota como Fleur perguntando uma garota como você para o baile de inverno era algo que não fazia sentido em nenhuma circunstância que não acabaria sendo uma piada elaborada para te humilhar.

Mas o mais perturbador foi que você diz sim assim que ela te perguntou, você gostaria de culpar parte do sangue de veela por isso, mas você sabe que não foi apenas isso. Foi a possibilidade de que apenas talvez não fosse uma piada.

Você se olha no espelho uma última vez antes de sair. Você tem certeza que você nunca pareceu melhor, depois de vários feitiços seu cabelo parece ter sido domado e quanto ao seu vestido o modelo lhe caí bem e de cor você escolheu é um azul do mesmo tom dos olhos de Fleur.

Ela já está esperando por você do lado de fora da sala comunal da Grifinória quando você sai. Por um segundo quando você a vê você se esquece de como respirar.

 _Por favor não seja uma piada_  você pensa.

“Você está linda” ela diz.

“Não tanto quanto você”

“Isso é discutível”

Ela estende a mão dela para segurar a sua. Mesmo que não fosse uma piada todos iam saber. Todos iam falar. Você respira fundo, você foi selecionada para Grifinória por um motivo, você pode ser corajosa quando realmente importa.

Você segura a mão dela e juntas vocês duas descem a escadaria rumo ao baile de inverno.


End file.
